A Jouney to Hobbiton wait!, it is Rivendell!
by queenfire
Summary: Frodo was taking a walk in the woods and he found Arwen. Then Arwen makes a request: go to the Shire and Frodo must guide her to the Hobbits place in Middle Earth!  But Pippin wants to go too and that will change her plans! Adventures and friendship  D
1. Frodo meets an elf

One day, Frodo went to take a walk by the river and he saw a very beautiful girl. She was dancing and singing. He didn't want her to see him, but he felt, when he stumbled in a stone.

"Who is there?" asked her.

"_Oh no!"_ Frodo thought _"She saw me!" _

Frodo raised off and said hello.

"Who are you?" asked her.

"I'm Mr. Frodo Baggins, from the Shire."

She walked to him, with her dark hair blowing in the calm wind and her beautiful deep blue eyes smiling in every step she took until reach the hobbit. Her dress was green and purple and covered her feet.

"Hello Mr. Frodo, my name is Arwen and I am from Rivendell."

Frodo lowered his head, but she ordered him to stop with that.

"But, I interrupted…" started Frodo, blushing.

"You don't need to explain anything."

Frodo smiled and Arwen put a hand on his shoulder. Arwen breathed the air. Then she looked at Frodo and asked:

"Tell me, what is a little hobbit doing here, so far from his home?"

Frodo blushed even more:

"I was walking."

"Are you lost?" her question was very direct, but he wasn't lost.

"No, no I'm not."

"I asked you that because I guess that, if you were lost, then you couldn't go back to you home. And I wondered if you want me guide you to your home." Arwen explained.

"Oh, but you don't need to. I can go back, I know the way." Frodo couldn't believe that such a beautiful elf was talking to him and offering to help him going home.

He wanted to say yes, but he wasn't lost, so he said:

"Sorry, but I must go."

Arwen laughed and walked to the river. She made signal to Frodo to follow her and he did it.

"I never went to the Shire and, sometimes, I get curious."

Frodo looked at the water and saw some tiny fishes swimming and eating some plants and he imagined Pippin and Merry, laughing and go fishing. And he imagined Sam, watering his flowers and plants, in the Baggins garden. And he started to talk:

"The Shire is beautiful. Our homes are like mushrooms, but they are very cozy and the roofs have flowers and green grass. And we like to dance, sing, laugh, eat and drink!"

Arwen asked:

"Can I go there?"

Frodo wasn't expecting such a question! An elf in the Shire. And that would be so awesome!

"Lady Arwen, you want to go to the Shire?"

Arwen put her hands on the water and took some to drink. When she finished, she spoke:

"If you guide me, Mr. Baggins, I will."

Frodo nodded, saying yes.

"Thank you, Mr. Frodo. You can be here, tomorrow. I will be here to go with you."

When she finished speaking, she turned around and went into the woods. Frodo saw her face, pale and charming, her hair falling among her back, like a cascade of ocean water. And in the neck was a necklace with something like a star. He whispered:

"Arwen in the Shire! My friends will love it!"


	2. Only Frodo? Why?

Frodo turned around and started to walk to Hobbiton. He was not very far from his house, neither from the Shire. Maybe Arwen was further from Rivendell then he was from the Shire. He knew that places over there, because his uncle, Mr. Bilbo, told him everything about the lands out of the Shire. In the Shire, Frodo knew every bit of the lands: Northfarthing, Westfarthing, Southfarthing, Eastfarthing, Buckland. Bilbo said him everything and showed him, when Frodo was a child and in the adolescence. But now he was an adult hobbit and he could go everywhere, alone. But he was certain that Arwen was very further from her land, because he didn't get so far from the Shire and he didn't went to the Road or other place to walk out of the Shire. So he concluded that was Arwen that was very far from Rivendell. But an elf is an elf, and she knew what she wanted. So, Frodo quickened his pace and some hours later he was in his house, in Hobbiton, in Bag End.

"Bilbo, I'm back!" exclaimed Frodo, while he closed the door.

"Hello, Mr. Frodo!" it was Sam, coming from the kitchen with a pot full of potatoes.

"Oh, I guessed my uncle was here" said Frodo, looking at Sam's pot.

"Mr. Bilbo went to see the Took's. He said to me to stay here and cook the dinner for you, Mr. Frodo, because he wouldn't come today: Mr. Bilbo will sleep in the Took's house" explained Sam.

"He said me something about that, the other day…but didn't said the day. So, what is the dinner?" he started to walk to the kitchen with Sam.

"Fish and potatoes."

"Fish? We don't have any fish here…!" said Frodo, amazed.

Sam put the pot in the fire and joined water to the potatoes.

"But Pippin brought some" said Sam.

Frodo looked around the kitchen, but he didn't saw any fish. Pippin?

"Where is the fish? Where is Pippin?"

"Oh, Pippin must be on the way here. And Merry too! They said me that they would come, because this morning they went fishing and they fished some. They told me that in the Green Dragon, by the launch hour" Sam was very proud of his explanation.

Frodo laugh a bit. That would be a good dinner!

Sam took some spices and joined the potatoes. He stirred the food and let it boil. The smell of pepper was great and the two hobbits smiled at it. Sometime later Frodo spoke:

"Sam, I have something to say to you and the others" stated Frodo, putting the dishes and the cups in the table.

"Say it, Mr. Frodo."

"I saw an elf today. No Sam, isn't only that" said Frodo while Sam looked shocked and amazed "I saw Arwen, Arwen from Rivendell!"

"What? You saw Elrond's daughter?" Sam was very shocked. He stopped stirring the food.

"Yes, I saw her. And she…Sam, she wants to come to the Shire! She is curious about our land, so she asked me to guide her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, Mr. Frodo?"

"Look at the potatoes, Sam!" shouted Frodo when he saw smoke rising from the pot.

Sam turned to the pot and took it from the fire, and then he put more water.

"Oh…"

"You almost let the potatoes burn!" said Frodo, but he was smiling.

"I'm sorry, I get amazed by your information…" excused Sam, blushing.

Frodo patted Sam's back.

"The potatoes are good, they aren't burned!" exclaimed Frodo and they laughed.

One hour later someone knocked the door and they listened Pippin and Merry talking outside. Frodo opened the door and saw Pippin with a basket full of fishes and Merry with another. They were fighting about something.

"Hello!" said Frodo.

"Hi Frodo!" said the other two.

Pippin showed the basket to Frodo and said:

"Look what I've fished: all the fishes in this basket!"

"Stop lying Pippin! I fished too" said Merry.

"Merry!" exclaimed Pippin.

"Stop! The both of you" ordered Frodo, letting them in.

Pippin and Merry put the baskets in the stand and Sam said:

"Hello hobbits! Wow, such good fish!" exclaimed Sam, looking at the baskets.

"I've fished all of these" pointed Pippin, very proud.

"No you didn't Pip! I fished those too!" protested Merry.

"That isn't fair Merry!" cried Pippin.

Sam made them stop and said:

"Let's cook the fish" and they seized the knives and other stuff.

Minutes later the fishes were in the fire and the potatoes were swimming in onion and tomatoes sauce. When the fish was baked, the hobbits started to eat.

"Today I saw an elf" said Frodo, during the meal.

Pippin and Merry exchanged glances and their eyes sparkled. An elf? Where?

"Where?" asked Pippin, drinking his beer.

"I was walking in the woods and when I reached the river, I saw an elf: Arwen from Rivendell. I didn't want to reveal myself, but I stumbled over a stone and she heard me. So, I appeared and she asked about my name and that stuff. I spoke about the Shire and she said that…she wants to see the Shire!" summarized Frodo, looking at his friends.

"And you?" asked Merry.

"She asked me if she can come here, with me" said Frodo, blushing.

"What? She wants you to guide her?" asked Merry again.

Frodo nodded.

Pippin capsized his cup of beer and then laughed.

"FRODO! That is AWESOME! Can I go with you?" asked Pippin, very excited.

"What are you asking to Mr. Frodo? Lady Arwen asked him, she didn't ask you!" exclaimed Sam, eating a potato.

"She didn't ask me because she didn't saw me there! If she had found me instead of Frodo, she had asked me!" answered Pippin.

"Mr. Frodo, he can't go!" said Sam to Frodo.

Frodo looked at Sam and said:

"Why, Sam? Of course he can go and you too, and Merry" answered Frodo, smiling.

"But he will say foolish things to her! What will she think?" continued Sam.

"I don't tell foolish things!" exclaimed Pippin.

"Of course you say, Pip" said Merry, eating fish.

"No I don't!" exclaimed Pippin, starting to pout.

"This is not necessary, so let's stop with this. We all go tomorrow"

Pippin smiled at Frodo and Frodo smiled to all the hobbits. They started to laugh and so they ate their meal peacefully and then went to the reading room to talk about the preparations to the next day journey.


	3. Arwen

When the Sun rose, Frodo opened his eyes and jumped from his bed.

"Let's go Sam" called him, wagging Sam.

This one opened his eyes and exclaimed:

"Mr. Frodo! What time is it?"

"The Sun rose some minutes ago and we must go to the river" said Frodo, pouring milk in cups and taking some cakes from a recipient.

Sam jumped from the couch and went to dress his day clothes. Pippin and Merry were sleeping. Frodo looked at them and smiled: they were sleeping on the floor, with some sheets and blankets. He put the cakes in a dish, upon the table and the milk cups too.

"The first breakfast is ready!" exclaimed Frodo.

In two times, the two hobbits jumped from the sheets and blankets confusion and said:

"Great! We are hungry!"

Pippin ran to the table and when he saw the poor meal he fell on the chair.

"No…this can be our first breakfast! You are joking Frodo!" said Pippin, looking at the cakes and the milk.

"No, I'm not joking. This is a good first breakfast; we will eat the second breakfast better, in the Green Dragon, like we've said last night" Frodo sat down on a chair and bit a cake.

Merry did the same, but he was not very happy with such lack of food.

"This is nothing…" said.

"Shut up, I eat this all the days and I'm fine! I don't eat a LARGE first breakfast!" explained Frodo, drinking his milk.

Pippin ate ten cakes before Sam started to eat his meal.

"There were fourteen cakes when I saw Mr. Frodo taking them from a recipient…" complained Sam, looking to the cake dish.

"And know there are four" completed Frodo.

"I can't believe…who did it? Who ate almost all the cakes?" shouted Sam.

"Pip did" answered Merry.

"I ate one and Merry ate another one and there are two, now" said Frodo, looking at Pippin drinking his milk.

"I warned you. I have hungry and when I have hungry I eat everything I can!" said Pippin.

"But you must see that we have hungry too! This is unfair! You ate them all! You fool!" shouted Sam again.

"We will eat more in the Green Dragon, Sam and Merry" declared Frodo.

"Right, I hope so" resigned Sam, while Pippin offered him the last cake.

"Oh come on, Pippin!" started Sam.

"I give you this cake" continued Pippin.

"Accept it, Sam" suggested Frodo. And Sam did it.

When they finished eating, the four hobbits left Bilbo's house and began walking East, like if they were going to Bree.

"Where are we going?" asked Pippin, half hour later.

"We are going to the woods" answered Frodo.

"The woods are huge…! I'm hungry" complained Pippin.

"Stop Pippin! You ate more than us" said Sam and Merry.

When they reached Bywater, Pippin said:

"In what river did you saw her? We are near the Water!"

"It's in the woods, Pippin, it's not in the middle of the village" answered Frodo.

"Let's go to the Green Dragon!" exclaimed Merry, started running to the Green Dragon building. The others did the same.

When they get in it, they asked for a decent second breakfast, with cakes, bread, milk, juice and other hobbits food.

"Can I have a beer?" asked Pippin, waiting for the meal.

"I guess you shouldn't" said Frodo, thanking the meal to the inn employee.

Merry attacked the food and Pippin pouted.

"Don't…" advised Frodo.

"But I want!" exclaimed Pippin, taking a huge chocolate cake from the stack of cakes.

"I want you sober" said Frodo, drinking milk "You must be okay when we joined her in the Shire journey."

"Thanks for the concern" said Pippin, smiling at Frodo.

And they ate all the food! When they finished, Frodo paid for the meal, they left the Green Dragon and walked into the woods. They walked for some hours and then Frodo said:

"It's here. She isn't here yet…"

"So, we sit down and wait!" exclaimed Pippin, sitting in the grass.

Sam looked at the river. So beautiful, so calm…

And then they heard a noise: a dress rubbing in the grass. The four hobbits stood very quiet and excited, looking for each other. Seconds later Arwen came out from the trees. She was dressing a beautiful green dress, and her hair was untied. She was wearing a grey-blue cloak.

"Lady Arwen" greeted Frodo, looking at her beautiful deep blue eyes.

She looked at every one of the four hobbits and her eyes sparkled.

"Hello! Four hobbits! I was not expecting such hobbits waiting for me" her voice was very soft and it was like water running on the river.

Sam said:

"My lady, Mr. Frodo told us about his meeting with you, yesterday…and then, we don't know if we did the right choice, but we came here too" he was much ruddy.

Arwen smiled.

"I'm Arwen, from Rivendell. I saw your friend Frodo yesterday and I asked him if he could show me the Shire"

Pippin coughed and she looked at him.

"Hi, who are you?" asked she to Pippin.

"I'm Peregrin Took, from Tuckborough, in The Shire. I…I wanted to come with Frodo to see you, because I had never seen an elf! I'm too honoured, Lady Arwen!"

She took his hands on hers and said:

"Thank you, little hobbit, and I must tell you, I'm very happy to meet such a dear hobbit" she looked to the others "I'm happy to meet all of you! Please, present yourselves."

"I'm Samwise Gamgee"

"And I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck! We are all Frodo's friends."

"Ah! I'm glad with you, Mr. Frodo. Thank you for have brought your friends. And now, what will we do?"

"Let's go to the Shire! You will see our carrots fields, our food, and our beer! Everything! You will go to the Green Dragon, you will meet lots of hobbits, you will see Bywater, Hobbiton, Tuckborough, and more! We will show you every bit of the Shire!" explained Pippin.

"Pippin…!" warned Merry, giving Pippin a pinch.

"That hurts!" shouted Pippin.

"Stop!" continued Merry.

"And you will eat mushrooms! I like mushrooms so much, you can't imagine how much mushrooms I can eat!"

"Lady Arwen doesn't want to know that!" shouted Merry.

"Yes, she wants! She wants to know everything about the Shire! So, that is part of the Shire!" exclaimed Pippin.

Arwen clapped her hands and said:

"I guess its better Mr. Frodo start the visit. Please, Mr. Frodo, when you wish."

And so, Frodo started the visit, entering the woods, with Arwen by his side and the other hobbits behind. Merry and Pippin continued their arguing and Sam left their company and joined Frodo and Arwen.

"When we pass these woods we will be Woodhall and other places and then Bywater. We can lunch in the Green Dragon, if you wished so" said Frodo, while they walked.

"Of course, I think it's a good idea" smiled Arwen.

Some time later, Pippin whispered:

"I'm hungry…"

"No! You must be joking! C'mon, you ate your second breakfast!" exclaimed Merry.

"But I'm hungry, Merry! I want to eat something."

Merry looked around. There weren't any food.

"We don't have food here."

"I can search in for some carrots or other thing" and so he did it. While the others continued to walk, Pippin went to find something to eat.

Some minutes later they heard some strange noise. They stopped.

"What is that?" asked Sam.

"Where is Pippin?" asked Frodo, looking around.

Merry shrank his shoulders and said:

"He was hungry, so he went to find food."

"And how could you let him go? He probably doesn't know this place!" shouted Frodo.

"Of course he knows! We come here, sometimes, to walk and see the river! We like to fish."

"But he is you cousin, you can't let him go! He is much younger than you, Merry!" rebuked Frodo.

"But he wanted to go! I didn't encourage him!"

"Please, stop! We need to find Pippin" it was Arwen speaking.

Sam was on her side and he was with a very strange expression on his face.

"Sam?" asked Frodo.

"She told something, I couldn't get what it was…elvish words."

Arwen nodded.

"We are not alone in these woods. Someone is here; elves."

"Elves?"

"They are trying to find me…my father told them to find me."

"But, why?" asked Frodo.

"Maybe he thinks I ran away with him. Oh, how could I?"

"Who? Why would you run with someone?" asked Merry.

"That isn't your business, Merry!" exclaimed Sam, while Arwen was trying to ear some noise in the wood.

"Please, be quite. I'm trying to find from where it comes!" the hobbits closed their mouths.

Frodo looked all directions and for Arwen's face.

"My lady?"

She was very quiet and then she exclaimed:

"Come, come hobbits!" and took Frodo's hand and began to run.

Merry and Sam followed them, but Arwen was very fast, and Frodo was nearly being dragged by her.

"Wait!" shouted the two hobbits.

But while they were running, the rain started to fall.

"Please, follow me!" screamed Arwen.

Some minutes later she stopped.

"Why did you stopped?" asked Frodo, getting soaked.

Sam and Merry coughed them.

"Lady Arwen?" asked Sam.

Arwen walked to a tree and leaned her head in its trunk.

"What is she doing?" asked Merry to Sam.

"I don't know…maybe she is trying to see something among the trees"

"Mr. Frodo?" asked Arwen, covering her face with her hands.

"Yes, Lady Arwen?"

"I believe we can't go back now"

"Why?"

"I don't know for sure, but it's getting strange, Frodo. I can't tell you…I…I don't know! Maybe there are elves out there…maybe elves, or orcs."

"Orcs? Here?" asked Frodo, starting to concern.

"Please, I don't know, really, what it is" answered Arwen.

"But there aren't Orcs in the Shire!" shouted Merry.

"No?"

"Merry, you don't know! If Lady Arwen is saying…"

And Arwen gave her hand to Frodo and started to walk again, among the trees and the green grass and mushrooms. The rain was falling among the leaves of the tress, and their clothes were glued to their bodies. Arwen's hair was like dark algae.

"Lady Arwen, where is Pippin?" asked Merry.

"We will get him, Merry."

And she smiled at the concerned hobbit and Merry looked at the woods, trying to see Pippin, his younger cousin.


	4. To Rivendell

Minutes later, Arwen stopped. The three hobbits closed to her and she whispered:

"I talk."

And from the leaves and the trees, twenty elves came, with their bows.

"Lady Arwen!" exclaimed one. He had dark hair and his eyes were pale blue.

The others bowed their heads. Arwen too, and so did the hobbits.

"Forgive us, but we have orders from your father, Lord Elrond, to take you back to Rivendell" said the same elf.

"But why?" asked Arwen "What have I done?"

"I think its better Lord Elrond tells you, Lady Arwen. We don't have orders to speak about it."

"I know why, you don't need to say the cause of it. And they now, too" said Arwen "They are my friends, Mr. Frodo, Mr. Samwise, Mr. Meriadoc. They are from the Shire, hobbits from the Shire. And it was another one…did you seen him? A younger hobbit, with golden-red hair? He is skinny and very expressive. Have you?"

"We saw a Halfling eating some plants over there, but we didn't think he was with you, Lady Arwen" said the same elf.

"Was he fair from here?" asked Merry.

"No, he wasn't. What are you doing, Lady Arwen?" asked the elf.

Arwen was asking all the elves about Pippin.

"We must find Peregrin Took! And I didn't go away from Rivendell with Aragorn! I wanted to see the Shire! Yesterday I came to these woods and I met Mr. Frodo Baggins, from Hobbiton. And I asked him, if he could present me the Shire! And so, today I came. And Mr. Frodo, too, with his friends."

"But, you know, Lady Arwen, it's not safe for a lady to go out of her land! The orcs can find you! It is not safe…!" argued the elf.

"I know and I know how to defend myself!" and she took an elvish sword from the back of her backs. When everyone had seen it, she hid it "Let's find Pippin."

And so they went. The rain continued to fall and they continued to walk.

"Pippin?" screamed Merry "Where are you?"

"Pippin! Pippin Took!" shouted Frodo.

"PIPPIN! COME HERE!" screamed Merry, lauder.

But they didn't saw him.

"Guide us to the place you have seen him!" asked Arwen.

And so he did.

"HE IS THERE!" screamed Merry and started to run to the place where Pippin was. He reached him and shook him "Hi! Pip!"

Merry shook Pippin again, but Pippin didn't say a word.

"Frodo! He didn't say anything!"

The others approached and Frodo put a hand on Pippin's face. He was hot.

"What does he have?" whispered Merry to Frodo.

"I don't know, maybe he ate something poisonous…" answered Frodo, shaking his friend.

Sam looked at Arwen.

"What's going on?"

"He is sick" answered Arwen, sitting on the ground "Let me see."

And Merry and Frodo backed off to let her see Pippin. Arwen put her hands on Pippin's face and then on his neck and said:

"He has fever! Please, see if there are any poisonous plants here!" and the elves started to look at the plants.

"What does he have?" asked Merry, again.

Arwen grabbed Pippin and rose from the ground.

"We must go. We must go to Rivendell" said her.

One of the elves came to Arwen, with a bunch of green leaves on his hand. He showed it to Arwen and she pressed him closer to her. She lowered her head and then looked at the hobbits.

"This plant is poisonous. He ate some."

"But sometimes we eat poisonous food and we don't get sick like that!" exclaimed Merry "He doesn't open his eyes!"

"But this is very poisonous, we have it in Rivendell. Sometimes we make tea with it, because, with other plants, it is a medicine. But alone, and fresh, it is a poison and you must know: I don't know the hobbit's medicines, but, in Rivendell, I guess we can cure him. I don't know I'm sorry…!" cried Arwen "I only can say, that we must go to my land to cure him there, sorry, I don't know about the Shire medicine. Maybe it isn't as strong as ours, and maybe don't save him."

Merry started to cry and Frodo hugged him.

"Have you horses?" asked Arwen to her guards.

They said yes and she said:

"Let's go."

The hobbits walked behind Arwen, who was carrying Pippin. The elves walked around Arwen and the hobbits, looking at every little bit of the trees.

"Frodo, what did he have done?" asked Merry-

"He was hungry; you know how Pip does when he is hungry. He eats everything! It's not the first time he eat things that he shouldn't eat. Remember, Merry."

"But he is a fool! Frodo, what can we do? Tell me!"

Frodo shrugged.

"I don't know…!" said Frodo, while they were waking.

"Look Mr. Frodo, the horses!" exclaimed Sam.

One of the elves looked at Sam and said:

"Be quite, the horses didn't know you."

"I'm sorry" said Sam, looking at the elf.

The elf was tall and thin, with green eyes and blond hair. His tunic was grey and blue and he was wearing a cloak, like Arwen's cloak. He had a bow on his hands.

"You need to be more silent. We are silent."

Arwen ran to a horse and gave Pippin to an elf and then asked him to put Pippin on her lap. She said:

"Please take the hobbits with you! We must ride quickly; this rain will do nothing good to Pippin."

And she whispered some elvish words to the horse. The horse started to ride and so did all the others, with the elves and the hobbits on them.

When they were passed Bree, they heard some noises.

"Lady Arwen, do you want to see what is doing the noise?" asked one of the elves.

"Yes, you may!"

The elf moved a little and entered among the tress. Minutes later they heard the sound of arrows passing through the chords of the bow. The horses stopped.

"Lady Arwen! There are orcs in the woods!" shouted a voice from the trees.

"Let's go! Prepare to defend yourselves or even attack!" exclaimed Arwen, pulling out her sword.

"We don't have swords!" screamed Merry, looking at his mate preparing his sword.

"You don't need swords; will not need to fight" said his mate.

Merry closed his eyes.

"Mr. Frodo?" called Sam.

"I'm here, Sam" said Frodo, looking at Sam.

"And now?"

"Don't ask me, Sam…"

The horses began to ride faster, and Sam closed his eyes too. But Frodo didn't. He saw Arwen with her unsheathed sword, on the rain. The brilliant pearls of rain were falling on her silver sword and it was making such a delicious sound. Arwen's hair and cloak weren't dancing in the wind; they were clinging to her body, because of the rain. Her face was strongly concerned and her dark eyes were two deep water wells and Frodo understood that she could be danger during an attack.

"ATTACK!" screamed Arwen, while a group of orcs came from the middle of the trees.

Her sword cut four of them and the others were killed by the elvish arrows.

"Ten orcs, Lady Arwen! But there will be more" shouted the blond elf.

While she was looking at him someone screamed:

"LADY ARWEN!" it was Frodo.

She looked behind her and she saw an orc sword cutting her cloak.

"AW!" screamed her, while pulled out of the horse, carrying Pippin and her sword.

"GET DOWN!" shouted the elves and she bent down, covering Pippin. The elves shot the arrows against the orc and he felt on the ground.

"PIPPIN!" screamed Merry and Frodo.

"Lady Arwen!" exclaimed one of the elves and she rose, with Pippin on her arms.

Sam whispered to Frodo:

"Look Mr. Frodo, look at arm."

And Frodo saw the blood sliding from a cut.

"Arwen! The blood!" shouted, running to her.

"What?" asked her, looking at the hobbit.

The dark hair elf run to her and took her cloak off. She glanced at him and he looked at her arm. A huge cut was on it, bleeding.

"We must ride even faster" he said.

"We were ridding fast" answered Arwen, delivering Pippin to the elf.

"You are bleeding too much, my Lady" said the elf.

"We must go" and she remount her horse and asked for Pippin.

The elf gave him to Arwen and then she expose the horse and all the others did the same.

Frodo looked at Arwen while she was riding, again. She was so beautiful, charming. Her face was so perfect, her neck, her shoulders, her ears, her arms, her lips, her hands, her skin, her nose! She was so fragile in appearance, but that wasn't true. Arwen was strong enough to carry a battle. And he imagined her dancing with him in the woods, where he had found her. And if he didn't had tell Sam, Pippin and Merry about her? Frodo's secret. A meeting with an elf! Not a common elf, but Elrond's daughter!

"_And we could have share a kiss" _he thought, imagining her with him, in the middle of the trees, kissing. He saw her lips approaching his lips, and he looked her in her deep blue eyes and he felt on her arms. He hugged her and whispered love words. And then the night felt on the woods and he began to tremble, with cold and she covered him with her cloak and kissed him. _"Arwen, Arwen!"_

And an elf pushed Frodo's clothes.

"Lady Arwen! He is hounded! A blade, a blade cut his shoulder; he is bleeding!"

Frodo heard the elf, but he didn't realized what was happening. Was he bleeding? Was it true? He looked at his shoulder and he saw a deep cut, bleeding too much.

"Sam! SAM! I'm hurt, come here!" he screamed, watching his blood falling on his clothes.

"Mr. Frodo! I can't! I'm sitting in an horse and we are riding!" shouted Sam to Frodo.

"Where are we, Sam? I can't remember! Where, Sam? Where?"

And then he looked at Arwen and he saw shock on her face, and pity. Oh, pity! What did have happened? He was kissing her; it was dark; and they weren't all wet! And, oh!, Pippin was lying in the horseback, near Arwen. And he was unconscious. Why? He didn't understand. Why? And then he remembered! Poison, it was poison! And they were going to Rivendell, to cure him and then, some orcs came and attacked! Now he remembered!

"Does it hurt hobbit?" asked his horse mate.

Frodo tried to look at his face, but he was kind of dizzy.

"Sorry, I can't look at you!" he said.

"Don't worry. But, answer please. Does it hurt?"

"Yes, a little."

"It was an orc. It appeared and attacked" explained the elf.

"Oh, I see" said Frodo, feeling really dizzy.

"Shut up, you are getting a strange tone" advised the elf.

And Frodo looked at Arwen.

Her agility was so wonderful, so perfect! She looked at him and he blushed.

"Faster!" said Arwen.

And he saw her almost flying and all the elves.

"Lady Arwen, thank you" he whispered.

"What?"

"Thank you for ask me to be your guide in the Shire" smiled him.

Arwen laughed and looked down. It was Pippin; he was shaking.

"We are almost there, Pippin, hang up! Please!" said Arwen

And she looked to her horizon and on it was a river, some trees and great and beautiful palace, Rivendell.

"Almost, Pippin" smiled Arwen to the younger hobbit. He opened his eyes and he was confused.

"Lady Arwen? Where are we?"

"Calm down, my little hobbit."


	5. In Rivendell

Arwen looked at Pip and smiled, watching the hobbit green eyes looking at her.

"This is Rivendell" Arwen said and Pippin's eyes were a mirror of surprise and joy.

They were passing through a bridge and they saw all the splendour of Rivendell: the thin trees, the houses, the plants, waterfalls, everything! So beautiful and calm.

Pippin closed his eyes and started moaning. His face begun to turn a little blue and he start coughing. He looked at Arwen and squealed:

"Please! Help me…!" and he grabbed Arwen's clothes "Arwen, help me, I can't! Ahhhh!"

While he was grabbing her clothes and writhed, Arwen pulled down the horse and looked at the others.

"Lady Arwen, what do you want us to do?" asked one of the elves.

"Take them to the guest house. I must go and find my father" and she ran away, with her arm covered with blood and her hair wet. Pippin was on her arms, wrapped in her cloak. His face was getting paler and he was trembling and coughing.

"Pippin!" shouted Merry, while the elves were taking the hobbits out of the horses "Where is Arwen taking my cousin?"

"Lady Arwen is going to see her father, Lord Elrond. Maybe he could heal your cousin, because he is a great healer" answered one of the elves.

Merry looked at Frodo and Sam. Frodo was sitting on the ground, while Sam was examining his friend's shoulder.

"And, how is it?" Merry asked Sam.

"It's ugly…look at the dark colour around the wound; I think it's infecting" answered Sam, with a concerned face.

Merry extended his hand and touched Frodo's wound.

"AHHH!" screamed the injured hobbit.

"Merry! Why have you done that?" shouted Sam.

"I'm sorry, I only wanted to see…"

"You can see with your eyes!" said Sam.

"But I wanted to feel it…!" argued Merry "It's a wound caused by an orc blade; I've never seen such a thing!"

"Stupid hobbit…" whispered Sam.

One of the elves came near them and knelt near Frodo to examine his wound. Then he grabbed Frodo by his arm and said:

"This one needs to see Lord Elrond too. Come with me" and looked at Merry and Sam.

The elf walked through the courtyard with Frodo, and Merry and Sam walked behind him.

"What do you think, Sam?" asked Merry, when he saw Sam very amazed with the entire environment around them.

"This is all so beautiful; I can't believe I'm here" sighed Sam.

"But we are here! Let's explore?" exclaimed Merry.

"Are you mad? I must stay with Mr. Frodo and you should be with Pippin!" censured Sam.

"Oh Sam! But Arwen grabbed Pip and took him to some place to heal him; I couldn't follow her!" argued Merry.

"Now, be silent!" warned the elf when they reached a huge wood door. He knocked and minutes later, a beautiful elf girl with dark hair and a green dress opened the door. She looked at the elf with Frodo and then to the other hobbits.

"Halflings? Where did you find them? Oh, this one is hurt!" she was amazed. They could see that in her blue eyes "Lady Arwen was with one other in her arms…he was sick and she was wounded in one arm! She didn't say a word to me about it. Please tell me, what happened to you?"

"Orcs; they attacked us" answered the elf.

"Oh" she looked at Frodo's wound "Quick, take him to Lord Elrond!"

And they entered in the palace. The elf girl with the green dress led them through the palace corridors. Few time later she stopped in front of a door and she knocked.

"Yes?" asked someone from the inside.

"Lady Arwen, the Halflings are here with me and one is injured" said the elf girl.

So Arwen opened the door and said them to enter the room. It was a wide room, all in pastel colours, like white and cream. Along two of the walls were beds with white sheets. In of those beds was Pippin, with two other male elves around him.

"Lay Frodo in one of the beds" said Arwen and so the elf did it "You can leave us now and take the hobbits with you, they must be hungry"

Merry looked at her arm. A gaze was covering the wound.

"We want to be here" said Merry.

But she said no and so they went to eat with the two elves.

"Father, Frodo of the Shire is there, in a bed. An orc cut him in the attack" said Arwen while she was walking to Pippin's bed.

The elf with long brown hair looked at her and then to Frodo, who was lying down in the bed.

"This Halflings belong to their place, Arwen. They are not trained to get out of the Shire; they never seen orcs in their lives. What did you thought when you brought them out of the Shire?" Elrond's voice was pacific, but his face was concerned while he looked at his daughter.

Arwen looked down and said:

"I didn't want to take them from the Shire. I wanted to go to the Shire, and yesterday, when I went take a walk, I found Frodo. I asked him if he could be my guide in the Shire, because I wanted to go there and he said "yes". So, today I went there again to meet him and to go to the Shire, but he came with his friends and then the guards came and Pippin disappeared and then we found him like that and I took them here. But the orcs attacked us and then they cut Frodo, but we won and we are here" explained Arwen, looking at her hands.

The other elf that was near Pippin rose and said:

"Our father thought that you went to run away with Aragorn."

Arwen glanced at him.

"Elladan, brother! I don't need to run away with Aragorn!" exclaimed her.

Elrond said:

"Not now. Now we must heal this Halfling and the other one" and Elladan gave him a bowl fool of something like milk.

"His name is Peregrin Took and the other one there is Frodo Baggins" said Arwen.

"Stop talking and help me! Go treat Frodo, quickly!" shouted Elrond.

And Arwen glanced at Pippin, watching the younger hobbit lying on the bed, moaning and coughing and sweating, with is pale face and his hands shaking the sheets while Elrond was putting a cloth in the bowl. Then he put the wet cloth in Pip's front. Pippin squeezed and shook more.

"Calm down, Peregrin, calm down. Elladan put the bowl there and go find your brother. Ask him about the bottles with the purple liquid, for poisoning" said Elrond and his son went.

And Elladan passed her and left the room. She approached one cabinet and took gaze and some medicine jars. When she sat in the bed, Frodo was staring at her.

"I'm here to heal you, Frodo" said Arwen smiling and opening one of the medicine jars.

Frodo tried to sit down, but his shoulder gave him a twinge of pain. Arwen could see that in his face, so she put a hand on his chest and said:

"Please, lie down and let me heal you" her voice was like strawberry juice being dropped to a glass. He could smell the fruit; oh! So good! He looked at her eyes and he saw the fields of the Shire.

"Arwen…" whispered.

"Rest now, my hobbit" and she put a tinny bit of oil in the gaze and cleaned the wound. Then she took some other oil and dropped it into the wound. The oil did some bubbles and then she cleaned again with a clean gaze. She rose from the bed and went to the cabinet to take more gaze, a cup and a bottle with some blue liquid. And he couldn't take his eyes from her.

"Now, let's put some ointment" and she opened another medicine jar. She put that in the wound and then she put the gaze upon it. It smelled like ocean water and spice. Frodo closed his eyes and listened to the sound of liquid being dropped to a cup and he felt the taste of strawberries "Let's open the mouth"

He opened his eyes and saw Arwen with a cup of the blue liquid.

"What is it?"

"It will make you sleep and heal faster" and she gave him the liquid. When he finished, he looked at her face.

"Thank you, Lady Arwen" started, but when she smiled he saw her face beginning to fade and he felt in his dreams.

"Now Frodo will be beter" said Arwen.

Elladan entered the room with Elrohir and the purple bottle.

"Hello Arwen" said Elrohir, looking at his sister.

"Hello Elrohir" answered Arwen, looking at the bottle "Give it to me."

"No, this is not for you, Arwen. You are too much exhausted to be here."

Arwen looked at her father.

"That is not true, father! I'm not…"

Elrond raised his hand to make her stop. Her eyes showed the tears of can't argue any more.

"Father" she tried.

"No, Arwen. Leave the room, please."

Arwen continued:

"You can't put me out of here! You know you can't; let me give him the liquid, you know I'm good in that!" she walked to her father, but he said no.

"I know you, Arwen. When you were look after Frodo I could see your "love" to them. So, I know that you can't see what the liquid do. You will not stand his pain, my daughter. You can't be here. Sorry" said Elrond, looking at her daughter eyes.

And he saw her thoughts. He saw her pain imagining what the liquid would do to the little hobbit. And he saw her strength. She would be able to give him the potion and to see him scream and cry.

"Arwen. Could you?" asked Elrond.

She looked at his eyes and whispered:

"Yes, father, I can."

"You mustn't turn your eyes off or even fear. You know what he will suffer with the potion, but you know that it is the only way to save him" said Elrond.

"I know, father."

"So, Elrohir, come here and open the bottle. Let's heal this hobbit!" exclaimed Elrond.

The twins approached Elrond and Elrohir opened the bottle. Then, he put some liquid in a cup and gave it to Elrond.

"Sit the hobbit" said Elrond to Arwen.

She approached Pippin and helped him sit. He opened his eyes and whispered:

"Hi, Lady Arwen" his voice was trembling, but he smiled at Arwen.

She hugged him and put a hand on his front.

"Dear Pippin, forgive us, but this is the only way" she said.

And Elrond sit near them and put the cup near Pippin's mouth.

"Open your mouth, please" said him.

Pippin looked at the purple liquid and smelt it. The smell of berries and flowers was so intense that he could perfectly fall into the cup and lost himself in that purple liquid that was so beautiful and which smell was so sweet and good.

"What is it?" asked Pippin, watching the liquid.

"It is very good and it will put you okay" answered Arwen, smiling.

Pippin smiled back and opened his mouth so Elrond could give him the potion.

"_This is bad…we could say him what I will feel when the potion start running through his throat"_thought Arwen, looking at Pippin, watching his delighted eyes while he was drinking the potion. _"He can't imagine"_

And Pippin drunk all the liquid in the cup and smiled to the others. Arwen looked at her father and then looked at her brothers. Pippin was not in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked her to Elrond.

Elrond looked at her and said:

"Wait. The effect doesn't need to happen right before he ingests it."

Pippin looked at both and asked:

"What are you talking about?"

But when he finished the question he felt a huge pain on his stomach and he almost feinted. He opened his mouth to breath and looked at Arwen, in complete shock.

"Arwen! Oh! What…what! Why am I feeling so awful! Help me!" and he grabbed her clothes and started screaming in pain.

She let him grab her dress and she looked at his face.

"You mustn't turn your eyes off or even fear. You must be strong, Arwen; you are the fairest of all the elves" she saw her father whispering.

"_I'm not, father"_ she wanted to answer, but she couldn't say such words. Her eyes started closing and she saw Aragorn in the middle of the bridge smiling at her; and she smiled back to him and he ran to her and grabbed her in his arms and kissed her head, her neck, her face, her mouth. And she loved that. She only wanted to turn back everything to him, but he was a human and she was half-elf. What could she do? She didn't know; she only knew that she was in love with Aragorn. He was so beautiful.


	6. A cure for Mr Took

And Arwen glanced at Pippin, watching the younger hobbit lying on the bed, moaning and coughing and sweating, with is pale face and his hands shaking the sheets while Elrond was putting a cloth in the bowl. Then he put the wet cloth in Pip's front. Pippin squeezed and shook more.

"Calm down, Peregrin, calm down. Elladan put the bowl there and go find your brother. Ask him about the bottles with the purple liquid, for poisoning" said Elrond and his son went.

And Elladan passed her and left the room. She approached one cabinet and took gaze and some medicine jars. When she sat in the bed, Frodo was staring at her.

"I'm here to heal you, Frodo" said Arwen smiling and opening one of the medicine jars.

Frodo tried to sit down, but his shoulder gave him a twinge of pain. Arwen could see that in his face, so she put a hand on his chest and said:

"Please, lie down and let me heal you" her voice was like strawberry juice being dropped to a glass. He could smell the fruit; oh! So good! He looked at her eyes and he saw the fields of the Shire.

"Arwen…" whispered.

"Rest now, my hobbit" and she put a tinny bit of oil in the gaze and cleaned the wound. Then she took some other oil and dropped it into the wound. The oil did some bubbles and then she cleaned again with a clean gaze. She rose from the bed and went to the cabinet to take more gaze, a cup and a bottle with some blue liquid. And he couldn't take his eyes from her.

"Now, let's put some ointment" and she opened another medicine jar. She put that in the wound and then she put the gaze upon it. It smelled like ocean water and spice. Frodo closed his eyes and listened to the sound of liquid being dropped to a cup and he felt the taste of strawberries "Let's open the mouth"

He opened his eyes and saw Arwen with a cup of the blue liquid.

"What is it?"

"It will make you sleep and heal faster" and she gave him the liquid. When he finished, he looked at her face.

"Thank you, Lady Arwen" started, but when she smiled he saw her face beginning to fade and he felt in his dreams.

"Now Frodo will be beter" said Arwen.

Elladan entered the room with Elrohir and the purple bottle.

"Hello Arwen" said Elrohir, looking at his sister.

"Hello Elrohir" answered Arwen, looking at the bottle "Give it to me."

"No, this is not for you, Arwen. You are too much exhausted to be here."

Arwen looked at her father.

"That is not true, father! I'm not…"

Elrond raised his hand to make her stop. Her eyes showed the tears of can't argue any more.

"Father" she tried.

"No, Arwen. Leave the room, please."

Arwen continued:

"You can't put me out of here! You know you can't; let me give him the liquid, you know I'm good in that!" she walked to her father, but he said no.

"I know you, Arwen. When you were look after Frodo I could see your "love" to them. So, I know that you can't see what the liquid do. You will not stand his pain, my daughter. You can't be here. Sorry" said Elrond, looking at her daughter eyes.

And he saw her thoughts. He saw her pain imagining what the liquid would do to the little hobbit. And he saw her strength. She would be able to give him the potion and to see him scream and cry.

"Arwen. Could you?" asked Elrond.

She looked at his eyes and whispered:

"Yes, father, I can."

"You mustn't turn your eyes off or even fear. You know what he will suffer with the potion, but you know that it is the only way to save him" said Elrond.

"I know, father."

"So, Elrohir, come here and open the bottle. Let's heal this hobbit!" exclaimed Elrond.

The twins approached Elrond and Elrohir opened the bottle. Then, he put some liquid in a cup and gave it to Elrond.

"Sit the hobbit" said Elrond to Arwen.

She approached Pippin and helped him sit. He opened his eyes and whispered:

"Hi, Lady Arwen" his voice was trembling, but he smiled at Arwen.

She hugged him and put a hand on his front.

"Dear Pippin, forgive us, but this is the only way" she said.

And Elrond sit near them and put the cup near Pippin's mouth.

"Open your mouth, please" said him.

Pippin looked at the purple liquid and smelt it. The smell of berries and flowers was so intense that he could perfectly fall into the cup and lost himself in that purple liquid that was so beautiful and which smell was so sweet and good.

"What is it?" asked Pippin, watching the liquid.

"It is very good and it will put you okay" answered Arwen, smiling.

Pippin smiled back and opened his mouth so Elrond could give him the potion.

"_This is bad…we could say him what I will feel when the potion start running through his throat"_thought Arwen, looking at Pippin, watching his delighted eyes while he was drinking the potion. _"He can't imagine"_

And Pippin drunk all the liquid in the cup and smiled to the others. Arwen looked at her father and then looked at her brothers. Pippin was not in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked her to Elrond.

Elrond looked at her and said:

"Wait. The effect doesn't need to happen right before he ingests it."

Pippin looked at both and asked:

"What are you talking about?"

But when he finished the question he felt a huge pain on his stomach and he almost feinted. He opened his mouth to breath and looked at Arwen, in complete shock.

"Arwen! Oh! What…what! Why am I feeling so awful! Help me!" and he grabbed her clothes and started screaming in pain.

She let him grab her dress and she looked at his face.

"You mustn't turn your eyes off or even fear. You must be strong, Arwen; you are the fairest of all the elves" she saw her father whispering.

"_I'm not, father"_ she wanted to answer, but she couldn't say such words. Her eyes started closing and she saw Aragorn in the middle of the bridge smiling at her; and she smiled back to him and he ran to her and grabbed her in his arms and kissed her head, her neck, her face, her mouth. And she loved that. She only wanted to turn back everything to him, but he was a human and she was half-elf. What could she do? She didn't know; she only knew that she was in love with Aragorn. He was so beautiful.

"ARWEN!" shouted Elrond.

She was closing her eyes. She couldn't and so, she opened them. Now they were wide opened.

"Shiu, Pippin, it will be alright…my dear calm down" she whispered on Pippin's ear.

"Don't let him lay down in the bed" Elrohir said.

She nodded in agreement and stood firm Pippin's arm, while he was shaking and screaming.

"What are you feeling?" Elrond asked to Pippin.

He opened his mouth and tried to breathe the most air he could in that moment, because of the pain, but then he said:

"My body is hurting, I don't know very well what I'm feeling!" he was screaming, by the time of the last word.

And he called for Frodo and for all the other hobbits that weren't there to hear his screams and he started crying.

"I want my friends" he said and Arwen looked at his father.

"It's almost done" Elrond whispered and then Pippin asked for something to puke in.

When he finished he stared at Elrond and at all the other elves and asked:

"What did I eat this time?"

"Oh! So it's usually to you to eat things that make you feel bad?" Elrond was shocked.

"Yes, sometimes" Pippin said.

"That is not good, hobbit. You should know it! Now, rest" and he rose from the bad and so did the others.

When Arwen was living the room, Pippin called her.

"What is it, Pippin?" she asked.

"Thank you for bring me to Rivendell!" he said, smiling.

And she couldn't fake a serious expression.

"It is a pleasure to have you here, Mr. Took! A great pleasure!" Arwen looked at him and laughed out loud.


	7. In the woods

While Arwen was closing the door she glanced at Frodo and saw him sleeping. It was so peacefull.

"_He is so calm"_ she thought _"So much different from Pippin."_

But Pip was different from all the others. And she noticed that.

She closed the door and walked through the corridor that would guide her to the kitchens, so that she could find Merry and Sam and talk with them.

When she was near the kitchen she heard a little whisper calling her. She got curious and she asked:

"Who is there?"

No answer.

She looked at the window to see if she could find someone out there.

And she saw him.

"My love"

Minutes later she was in the middle of the trees. It was cold outside, but the rain was gone. When she was almost near the bridge she heard him behind her. He couldn't be silent!

"I know you are there" she said, looking behind.

"Arwen, my star" Aragorn whispered and he took her hands on his.

"My love, I didn't know you were here…"

Aragorn looked at her arm.

"You're hurt."

She glanced at her arm and smiled.

"That was nothing; I was coming here and some orcs attacked us"

"Us?" he asked.

Arwen stared at his eyes and saw fear.

"What do you fear, my love?" she asked.

"I fear for you, Arwen"

She closed her face to his and approached her lips to his and kissed him.

"Tell me" he whispered, while he was kissing her.

"That is nothing, don't worry about it" she said.

But he put a hand on her face and stared at her eyes. And she couldn't stand his eyes looking hers so intensely.

"I have been going near Hobbiton and yesterday I met a Hobbit called Frodo Baggins and I asked him if he could guide me through the Shire. And he said he would and so, I told him that I would be in the same place today, to go the Shire" she explained, looking at Aragorn's eyes.

"And you get hounded while you were going to Hobbiton? I thought that our protection was good…"

"No. He came with his friends and one got lost so we needed to find him. Then, my father's guards came and found me, you know, I haven't said a word about it here, and some minutes later we found Pippin, the lost hobbit, but he was sick, because he ate something poisonous and we needed to bring him here and then the orcs came… you can imagine now."

Aragorn held his breathe before say something. And then he laughed.

"Why are you laughing of me?" she asked, smiling.

"Because it's funny, Arwen!" and he hugged her and kissed her.

"Oh! You think it's funny!" she exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"Yes and I guess someone thinks the same. Look at that window" Aragorn pointed with his eyes.

"It's Frodo" Arwen said "Why is not him the bed? He was resting when I came here, Aragorn!"

"You must go there and find now, my Arwen Undomiel!" Aragorn glanced at her.


	8. Meeting Aragorn

**Name:** Maria Rita Prates Roseta LEB English B2

**A Journey to Hobbiton wait!, it is Rivendell!**

**Chapter 8 – Meeting Aragorn **

Moments later Arwen was inside the room.

"Frodo? What happened?" she asked.

Frodo was near the open window, looking at the horizon.

She walked through the room and reached Frodo.

"Please, tell me" her voice was calm, but she wasn't.

Frodo glanced at her and then looked at the horizon, again.

She blew is curled hair and whispered:

"Aren't you okay, Mr. Frodo?"

He didn't resist and he said:

"I woke up and saw that I was alone, because Pip is sleeping, and I walked to the window."

"Yes, I know. I saw you there, staring at me" Arwen said.

"I wasn't staring at you" he screamed and a pale red came into his chicks.

"Be quite or you will wake Pippin."

"I wasn't looking at you…" Frodo continued.

"So you were looking at "us". We know that, you don't need to be embarrassed with that" Arwen said.

But Frodo was much blushed and he was trying to wide his face.

"Stop with that! I know you are embarrassed. I only want to know if you are okay" Arwen was trying to be calm, but she could feel his emotions.

"Is that Lord Aragorn?" Frodo asked.

Arwen looked through the window and saw Aragorn.

"Yes, he is" answered.

"_I'm so ashamed! I was dreaming of her. And in my dreams she was with me; she was in my arms"_ he thought.

"Frodo, it was only a dream."

He got shocked!

"What? What are you saying?" he asked, with his chicks flaming.

"I know what you are thinking about. And so, I'm telling you that, it was only a dream" she continued.

"How could you?" he asked. He looked to her face.

She smiled.

"No one needs to know about it Frodo. It's our secret."

"I'm so embarrassed, my lady. Forgive me" he whispered.

"Don't feel sorry about it. You don't need to do that" and then she asked "Are you better now? Do you need to rest?"

Frodo looked at Pippin and asked:

"Is he better?"

"Yes he is better now" Arwen answered.

Frodo smiled.

"He is my cousin, but he is always doing this type of things" he laughed.

"I can imagine that" she laughed too "Will you stay here?"

"I don't know if the wound is better" he answered.

"Let me see"

After she saw his wound she said:

"Maybe, if you want to, you could come with me" and she looked through the window and her eyes found Aragorn. Frodo understood.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, if you want to, of course" and walked to the cabinet to find a new gaze to cover his wound.

"Give me your shoulder, Frodo"

Frodo gave it and she treated his wound. After that, he dressed his shirt and they left the room. Minutes later they were in among the trees and the elven flowers. Aragorn was waiting for them with is back lying on a branch of an ancient tree.

"Aragorn, this is Mr. Frodo Baggins from the Shire and he's with us" Arwen said, presenting the hobbit.

Aragorn smiled at Frodo and said:

"Greetings, Mr. Frodo. So, it's you who found my Arwen near your house."

"Oh, Lady Arwen wasn't near my house; she was in the forest" Frodo said.

Arwen walked towards Aragorn and gave him her hands.

"My father and brothers thought I had left Rivendell with you" she laughed.

"That would be great! Wouldn't it, Arwen?" he said.

"We must be patient, my love" she smiled.

Frodo was trying to not blush, but he was too embarrassed to be looking at those two. He glanced at the ground, the trees, the birds, the snails, everything.

"So, tell me, Frodo. This is the first time you left the Shire, isn't it?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, I never had left the Shire before. But Lady Arwen asked me to show her it, but when we are going to the Shire, we got lost and the orcs came…and attacked us. So, we needed to come here, because one of our friends got sick in the journey" Frodo answered, looking at his feet.

"And you got wounded" Aragorn looked at Frodo's shoulder.

"Oh, yes. With an orc blade."

"But he's better now. I've treated him very carefully and his shoulder is almost cured. You know, I'm a good nurse" and she smiled.

"I know" Aragorn said, looking at her with passionate eyes.

She turned her eyes away from his eyes and said to Frodo:

"Do you want to eat something? Or find Sam and Merry?"

"Yes, please" he answered.


	9. Tinuviel's painting

**Name:** Maria Rita Prates Roseta LEB English B2

**A Journey to Hobbiton wait!, it is Rivendell!**

**Chapter 9 – Tinuviel's painting**

Aragorn, Arwen and Frodo left the wood and entered the palace. In few moments they were looking at Sam and Merry eating in the kitchen. An elf maiden was with them and they were asking lots of questions about elves, Rivendell and Middle Earth to her and she was answering.

Arwen said:

"Anyie, please, put more plates in the table because we are hungry."

"Yes, my lady."

"Mr. Frodo! I'm so glad you are here!" shouted Sam, when he saw Frodo.

"I wasn't too bad, Sam" Frodo smiled.

"Is Pip better?" asked Merry, very concerned.

"Yes, he is" answered Arwen.

Seconds later they were eating too. Arwen presented Aragorn and the two hobbits presented themselves. They talked about the Shire, Rivendell, trees, adventures and other topics. When they finished the pork with raspberries and herbs, they left the kitchen.

"Have you seen the gardens?" asked Arwen, while they were walking through the corridors with its walls covered with paintings of past ages and elven figures.

"We haven't!" exclaimed Merry.

"So, let's go there!" she said.

But Frodo stopped in front of a painting. The painting was blue and green. It has lots of trees and flowers, the silver moon in the dark blue sky and an elf. An elf maiden with dark hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes, a blue and silver dress and a silver tiara in her front. She was smiling, while dancing among the green grass and blue and white flowers. She was beautiful.

"Is she Lady Tinuviel?" asked Frodo, looking at the painting.

Arwen looked at it and said yes.

"I know her story" continued Frodo.

"She felt in love with a man, Beren" said Arwen, looking at Aragorn.

"And she helped him in the quest for the Silmaril" said Frodo.

"But he died" continued Aragorn.

"And she followed him. They lived in Tol Galen, with his son" whispered Arwen.

Frodo looked at her, thinking how much she looks like Luthien Tinuviel. Her eyes were the same as Tinuviel; her hair and skin also. An elf and a man like Tinuviel and Beren in the past. He glanced at the painting once again. She was dancing so peacefully.

"She is so perfect" Frodo whispered.

"Let's go, Mr. Frodo" said Sam, taking Frodo from there.

The group continued their walk until they enter the woods. Merry was amazed and Sam too. They saw the spring, the trees, flowers, everything and when they got tired, Arwen and Aragorn took them to the palace, to rest.

"Do you want to stay in the same room as Frodo and Pippin?" asked she.

"Oh, of course yes, Lady Arwen" answered Sam.

So they went to the room. Pippin was sleeping, so the others went to bed without a sound. Arwen and Aragorn left the room and Merry whispered:

"Wow! We'll sleep in Rivendell! Amazing!"

"Shut up Merry, your cousin is sleeping!" said Sam, making a angry face.

"Samwise! Stop with that face; you're making me laugh and then I'll wake Pip!"

Frodo smiled at them and dreamed with the fairest elf maiden: Tinuviel. She was dancing in Hobbiton, by the Party Tree.


	10. The Shire

**Name:** Maria Rita Prates Roseta LEB English B2

**A Journey to Hobbiton wait!, it is Rivendell!**

**Chapter 10 – The Shire**

In the morning, the hobbits woke up. Minutes later, an elf maiden went there and asked if they were prepared to see Lady Arwen and her father. They said yes and the elf maiden left the room.

"What do you think they will say us?" asked Merry.

"Maybe we must return to the Shire. Our families must be concerned…" said Sam.

"We only can go if Pippin is better" said Frodo, glancing at Pip.

This one was sitting in the bed, perfectly health. If they haven't seen him the other day, they wouldn't know that he was ill.

So, when Arwen and Elrond entered the room, they were all dressed and composed to left Rivendell.

"Good morning" said Elrond and Arwen.

"Good morning" answered the hobbits.

"Oh, I can see you are prepared to go" said Elrond, looking at the hobbits.

"Lord Elrond, we didn't know what to do, so…" began Sam.

"You can return the Shire, if Peregrin is completely healthy" said Elrond, walking towards Pip's bed.

When he reached the bed, he stopped and looked at Pippin's face, with his arched eyebrows.

"Tell me, Peregrin Took, are you perfectly restored?"

Pippin smiled and answered:

"Of course, Lord Elrond! As you can see, I'm healthy as an apple!"

The elf smiled and examined the little hobbit. When he finished he said:

"You're good now. If you want to go, you are allowed to."

He smiled and laughed at his friends.

"Come Pippin, let's go to our home!" exclaimed his cousin.

"Yes, but I want to see Rivendell! I didn't…" started Pippin, but Arwen spoke.

"You can see as much as you want, Have you thought that you wouldn't see anything of our land?"

She was smiling and all the hobbits laughed. Then they walked from the room and Arwen presented them the palace and the gardens, the woods and the paintings. After that they lunched in the kitchen and then they left the palace. Arwen went with them to the stables to find horses to take them back to the Shire.

"Do you know the directions to the Shire?" she asked.

They looked at each other. They didn't know

"I see…Maybe I should go with you"

"I can go" said Aragorn. He came when they were talking, very silent.

Arwen glanced at him and said:

"I know the road."

"You won't go alone" he said.

She smiled and agreed. They put two hobbits in each horse: two horses, an elf, a man and four hobbits. They began their ride and some hours later they were almost in the frontier of the Shire.

"Do you want to see the Shire?" asked Frodo, to Arwen.

"Yes, I want" she answered.

Frodo smiled and when they dismounted, the hobbits were their guides in the Shire.

"Well, Lady Arwen and Lord Aragorn, this is the Shire" presented Frodo, looking at the beautiful green horizon, with the hobbit's holes/houses, trees, flowers, crops, fields and everything.

Arwen glanced and Aragorn and they smiled. The Shire was really beautiful.


End file.
